An electrode test strip is typically utilized in conjunction with an apparatus that senses a change in the electrical system based upon an electrochemical reaction on the electrode strip which is indicative of the presence, absence or amount of a certain chemical or chemical composition (an analyte) in an aqueous sample deposited on the electrode test strip. For example, without limiting the utilization of the present invention, electrode strips are used in association with electrochemical sensors which detect the amount of glucose in a patient's blood. Diabetic patients use disposable electrode strips which are loaded into the sensory apparatus multiple times during the day to detect their glucose level.
Some examples of electrochemical sensors and electrode strips are:
U.S. Pat. No. 4,897,173 entitled Biosensor and Method for Making the Same.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,120,420 entitled Biosensor and a Process for Preparation Thereof.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,141,868 entitled Device for Use in Chemical Test Procedures.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,628,890 Electrochemical Sensor.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,129,823 Low Volume Electrochemical Sensor.
International Publication No. WO92/17778 entitled Analytical Devices.